All of Me
by SplishySplash
Summary: Professor Layton and Emmy get kidnapped by a familiar masked madman. Layton/Emmy pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **All of Me

**Author: SplishySplash aka Lastwaterbender**

**Fandom: Professor Layton**

**Pairing: Emmy/Layton**

**Rating: T+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: Professor Layton and Emmy get taken by a masked madman. **

He woke up to dripping. His head ached, his body sore and there was something heavy against his right side that was breathing slowly. His assistant Emmy.

Professor Hershel Layton's eyes shot opened as he remembered where he was, well what had happened at least because he had no idea where they were. He was in a damp cell of some sort, bruised and battered. But not as battered as Emmy, who was determined to fight off their captors.

He looked down at the girl and his stomach dropped, she had a gash on her head, but was breathing normally. "Emmy, wake up." He whispered, shaking her gently. She moaned, but didn't open her eyes. "Come on, dear. Open your eyes." She stirred, forcing her eyes open but they took a moment to focus. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I went ten rounds with a . . . something big." She said unsure what to compare what she was feeling to, sitting up slightly and he held on to her arms as she swayed slightly. "Where are we?"

"I'm not entirely sure, they knocked me out as well." He said. The moon lit up the cell enough for him to get a better look at her injuries, her face was bruised and her the cut looked deep. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, licked the end of it and pressed it to her head, causing her to wince. "I'm sorry, I don't want to get it infected."

"Thank you." She whispered and shivered in the cold. "Are you hurt?" He didn't have any visible cuts, but a nice black eye growing. Professor Layton smiled softly at her concern.

"I think I'm am better off then you, my dear." He said tenderly. But before he could resume cataloguing her injuries the door was kicked open by a very familiar face, Descole. They feeling in both of their stomachs dropped and four of his very large minions hoisted them to their feet.

"Descole!" Layton gasped, confused as light filled the dark space.

"Hello Hershel." He said, with a wide smile on his face was menacing. "I'm glad that you could come."

"It's not like we were given any choice." He said, keeping his voice even. Emmy gasped next to him, drawing his attention.

The grunts held her tightly, her arm bent behind uncomfortably and she looked as if she was in pain. "Emmy!"

Descole grinned. "Guys, be careful. This one is precious to our dear professor." He said condescendingly walking over to Emmy as they readjusted their grip on her. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" His hand cupped her cheek.

The professor struggled in the arms of the minions. "Leave her alone!" He shouted as Descole ran a hand through her hair.

Descole turned and looked at him with a look of amusement hidden under his mask. "What's wrong, professor?" He asked.

"Don't touch her, your problem is with me. Let her go." He pleaded, struggling against his holds.

"How sweet." Descole said, nodding to one of the grunts who shoved their large brute like fist into his stomach and Emmy screamed as he doubled over. "I think the professor is in love with his assistant."

Emmy struggled against her holds, crying his name. Descole looked her over and laughed. "Great news. I think the feeling is mutual." He announced running his hand down the side of her body. "It would be a shame for somebody to ruin it."

Professor Layton looked up just as the masked man untied her tie and started to slowly unbutton her jacket and boldly cup her breast, and out of reaction she kicked her strong leg into his shin. "You little bitch." He seethed after his hand smacked her across the face, she went limp only held up by the two thugs. "Leave them, they obviously haven't had enough time to think about what they've done."

Both were thrown to the ground in a heap and the door was slammed shut, the deafening sound of the lock clicking. Again the room was dark and Professor Layton quickly crawled over to Emmy gathering her into his arms. "Emmy! Come on Emmy, say something." He pleaded.

She looked at him, her eyes glistening in the moon light and the angry red hand mark on her face. "I. . ." She started before the tears started to fall. "What are we going to do, Professor?"

He pulled her against him and held her tightly, more than a colleague, and leaned back against the wall with a sigh. "I don't know. But we will get out of here. "She buried her face into his chest and breathed deeply and he wrapped his coat around her. "For now, let's rest we need to keep our strength."

She sat silent for a while and eventually fell asleep while Layton held her tightly. Sighing, Descole had pinpointed his feelings for her and he was only slightly glad that she didn't want to talk about it. She whimpered against him. "Sleep well, my dear. We've got a lot to talk about later."

*


	2. Chapter 2

Luke Triton was starting to worry.

The professor and Emmy hadn't come home from the university and it was dark outside. Usually when they worked late one of them would call. His stomach rumbled and he sighed, he was going to have to go find them.

The walk to the university was fast and immediately Luke saw the Laytonmobile in the parking lot, but the feeling in his stomach. As he walked up the stairs he saw a very familiar object laying on the ground. The professor's hat.

Luke trotted over to it and picked it up, wiping the dirt off it. He looked around and in the bushes was Emmys camera bag.

Luke frowned. Something was wrong.

He started to run.

Emmy shivered against him and her light snores stopped. "Professor, you should get some sleep." She said.

He ran a hand through her tangled hair. "I am unable to sleep, my dear. How are you feeling?"

She shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder. Her forehead was hot against his chin, she was getting an infection. "I'm okay." She said with her brave face. "Do you think Luke is okay?"

"I'm sure he is, he is a smart boy." He reassured, praying the boy has caught on that they were in trouble.

The door burst open again and they were ripped apart by the thugs before they were able to react.

They were dragged down a hallway into a large sitting room that was filled with bright lights. "I trust that you slept well." Said Descole with a bright smile. The thugs held them tightly as they adjusted to the brightness.

"What do you want from us, Descole?" Asked Professor Layton when he could finally see.

"Ambrosia!" He yelled. "You ruined what I loved, now I shall ruin what you love."

He forcefully grabbed Emmy's jaw and pressed his lips forcefully to hers who struggled against his grasp, her legs bounded.

"Stop! Please!" Cried Layton. "This is between us! Leave her alone!"

Descole ignored him, his attention only on his assistant. His fingers reaching up under her yellow jacket, under the white shirt to her skin. "You are so beautiful, Ms. Altava."

Ever the spitfire that Emmy was, she spat in his face. He froze only to slowly wipe away the spit, before landing a slap across her face forcing her to almost spin completely around. Layton cried out her name and fought against his holds as she looked at the masked man with malice.

Descole laughed and wandered to the professor. "She is like a wild stallion." he said before leaning in and whispering in his ear. "Who just needs to be … broken." Professor Layton, for a brief moment panicked.  
"I've always loved a challenge."

"Please, just let her go." He pleaded as he watched Descole zero in on her. Even though his body hurt, his heart hurt the most, she didn't deserve this abuse. "I will do anything you want me to, just let her go."

Descole threw his head back and laughed and motioned for his bindings be released. "Anything?"

"Yes! Please." The professor said.

Emmy fought against her bindings. "I'm not leaving you, professor." She said and he knew that she would never leave him, but he had to try. There was something off about Descole that he couldn't place. The madness had taken over.

"Tie him up, then take her to the guest room. I'm going to have a little talk with the Professor. Rough her up a little bit, teach her to behave." Descole said and the grunts picked her up dragging her from the room as she fought against them. Professor Layton took a step towards her before he was shoved into the chair and a gun held to his face. "Have a seat, Professor."

He held his breath as he heard Emmy struggle against the grasp of her captors, roaring angrily down the hallway followed by a door slam, suddenly silence surrounded him. She was gone. He could feel the panic bubble inside of him, his mind racing on ways to get out of this.

Descole paced around him. Patiently the Professor waited for him to speak, not wanting to upset him into doing something brash. Descole stopped and place his hands on the back of his chair before talking into his ear. "Do you know what you did to me?"

"My educated guess was that I figured out the missing part to complete the raising Ambrosia?" He answered, the ties that held his hands together started to dig into his wrists.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING." He yelled. "My whole life was dedicated to finding and restoring Ambrosia. I'm going to ruin you." He turned and flipped on a TV screen.


	3. Chapter 3

The screen showed images of the room Emmy was thrown in. It was a dark cell, almost like the one that was they were first in, but a little nicer. In the corner there was a giant four poster bed with drapes pooling to the floor, there was a desk and a modest bookshelf, but there was no windows.

She was tossed onto the floor with an unceremonious thud. Professor Layton watched with baited breath as she was picked up again and held by her neck as the thugs whispered to her. She kicked her legs and they squeezed tighter. The men laughed as her kicks became weaker and then dropped her on the floor again.

With a swift kick into her side and Professor Layton felt helpless as he watched her collapse onto the floor. They went to pick her up again and he cried out. "Please stop! Please don't hurt her anymore." He pleaded to Descole. "I will do anything you want, just let her go."

Descole laughed maniacally. "It is not very gentleman like to beg." He said before turning to a speaker and pressing the red button. "Alright gentlemen, leave her alone."

Like that the thugs dropped her back on to the floor and left with a slam of the door. He watched as she crumpled onto the floor and her shoulders shook as if she was sobbing. He would give anything to be in there with her, to comfort her or better yet to know that she was safe outside this prison. "What do you want?" Professor Layton growled, placing his fingers on the screen.

Descole turned the screen off to get his full attention. "Ambrosia. You know how to bring it up fully and you will bring it to me."

He nodded. "Okay." He said, he knew that wasn't all of it.

Descole walked around him, like a lion about to attack its prey. "I'm going to need an heir for Ambrosia," The feeling in Hershel Layton's stomach dropped to the floor and he knew why Emmy was there. "Miss Altava would make an excellent host for my future son or daughter, she is strong and smart. She is beautiful and very athletic."

Professor Layton stepped forward, but then remembered his hands were still bound. "You will not touch her."

The masked man chuckled before shoving him into a chair. "You, sir are under the wrong impression." He said before he finished the story. "Due to an unfortunate accident during my childhood, I am unable to produce an heir of my own and that is where you come in Hershel."

He felt like he was going to be sick, sure he had feelings for his assistant and sure had things kept going on the path they were, they might've progressed into a relationship. But he wasn't going to force himself on her. "Absolutely not. I won't hurt her. . ."

"You seem to think that I am giving you the choice, Hershel." Descole said pacing in front of him. "I will get my heir before the year is out or I will be forced to . . . take drastic measures. I will get what I want."

Before he could respond the two thugs came back in and started to drag him out of the room. "You can either do it in your own way or my way, Hershel." And as they got him into the hallway. "Let no one ever say that I wasn't a gracious host."

Hershel prayed that he would be put back with Emmy. He stopped fighting the thugs and allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway. How was he going to get them out of this mess? Could he do it before Descole forced his plan on them? He would sacrifice himself so that Emmy could be free again.

One of the men stopped and unlocked a door and the other one shoved him inside the room where he landed on the floor in a heap, his hands still tied behind his back. The door slammed shut and Emmy ran over to him. "Professor!" She cried, falling to her knees and sitting him up. Her hands went to cup his cheeks as she looked him over for any sign of pain. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

He was finally able to take her in. The gash on her forehead had split open again and bruises lined her neck. He shook his head and she threw her arms around his neck, he was unable to reciprocate because of his hands. "I am okay my dear," He reassured. "Will you please untie me please?"

She pushed back, her cheeks tinted with a beautiful pink color. "I'm sorry." She said as she moved behind him and started to undo the knot. He knew it had to be tight, as he fought to control himself in front of Descole, he pulled at it until his hands started to tingle and start to lose the feeling in them.

After a moment her nimble fingers freed his hands and immediately he began to rub the feeling back into his hands. He was stopped though by Emmy who took them in her hands, the angry red marks appearing from his cuffs, she went to touch his right wrist but thought better of it.. "You were trying to control yourself, weren't you?" She asked in a whisper. "You were digging the rope into your skin. . ."

His hands, now feeling almost normal except for the aching, went to cup her neck. "I'm okay, really Emmy." He pulled her into a proper hug, holding her against him like he wasn't going to see her again. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head and smoothed out the wrinkles in her white shirt. When his knees started to hurt from kneeling on the floor, he released her and stood up. She copied him and got to her feet.

He led her to the four poster bed and allowed her to climb in first. He followed soon after and wrapped his arms tightly around her. They sat in silence, their internal clocks not distinguishing what time it was but they were exhausted. "What does he want from us?" She asked, breaking the silence.

The sinking feeling returned, but he had to tell her. "Ambrosia." He said, his fingers untangling her hair at her shoulder.

She propped herself up on one elbow to look at him. "That isn't all, is it?" She asked. Damn, when did she get so good at reading him? He looked away and she could tell that he was shaken, so she took his hand in her free one and waited.

"He wants us to produce an heir."


	4. Chapter 4

The air was thick and he expected her to pull away. "An heir?" She asked confused as she sat up, her hair fanned down onto his chest as she searched his unreadable expression. "Like to have a child?"

He sighed. "He wants us to produce his predecessor." He said and he watched the array of emotions go through her face, from red with anger to white in horror and all of the colors in between. She bit her lip and turned away from him, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"You and me? To produce a child. He wants us to give him our child." She processed the information out loud. She couldn't tell what part of it she was most upset about-being forced to have a child or giving up the child to be the successor of Ambrosia.

Professor Layton got up and sat next to her. "Emmy." He said softly, rubbing a hand on her back. He wanted to reassure her that they would get out of this trap somehow, but he didn't want to give her empty promises.

"How can someone be so horrible?" She asked as tears fell from her eyes.

He reached for her chin and brought her gaze to his. "You know I would never hurt you." He said with sincerity.

She looked at him with guilt, putting their foreheads together. "I know." She whispered, seeming to get her act together. She placed a hand on his cheek. "There is evil just outside these walls and you, Hershel Layton are far from it."

For the first time in what seemed like years, a smile graced his face. He closed his eyes for a moment to savor the peace that washed over them. Until the door opened behind them and they jumped apart, he grabbed her hand as they got to their feet.

Two maids walked in with two large armed guards standing in the hallway, the larger one carried a tray with two dish covered plates and the younger one, not much younger than Emmy followed with her hands filled with an arm load of clothing, who placed them on the chair and ran out without making any eye contact with them. The larger one tutted as she set the food on the table before picking up the clothing and hanging them up in the cupboard. "Well are you going to eat?" She snapped at them.

They shared a look, both unsure how to take her intrusion. "Well go on! It isn't poisoned, I made it myself." She ordered with a stern glare and they jumped, both taking their seats across from each other.

She pulled the lids off the plates to see some roast, potatoes and beans, almost like a normal evening dinner. They both looked skeptical at their plate and the maid huffed again. "Or starve, whatever you choose." She said, shutting the door behind her.

Emmy let out the breath she was holding and they shared a look. Slowly Emmy went to the cupboard to look at what the maid put in it while the Professor went to investigate the plates on the table. He pulled the lids off to find a proper meal of roast, potatoes and string beans, normally his favorite and his stomach growled in agreement. When was the last time they ate? How long had they been there? What time was it? "She brought us spare clothing." Her voice brought him from his thoughts as she handed him a black t-shirt and some sleep pants. "You should change."

He smiled in gratitude and took the clothes from her. "Thank you." He answered quietly and politely turned his back to her, allowing her some privacy to change. His clothes stuck to his skin as he peeled it off, cuts and bruising that had started to heal over the threads. He hissed as he put the fresh clothes on and turned around just as Emmy pulled her shirt down over her bare back, he shivered and turned away from her and sat down at the table.

Emmy slowly turned around, looking at him shyly because she only wore a baggy shirt. She sat across from him and looked at her plate. Her stomach growled angrily for food and slowly they began to eat.

The roast was probably the best she had ever tasted and melted in her mouth. Before they knew it, both of their plates were empty and they both laid contently on the bed, with her head against his chest. He hands worked out the tangles in her hair while hers held tightly to his shirt. The silence between them was filled with tension, both of them unsure of what to say.

They knew that there was a major shift in their relationship status, but neither knew what it was or if it was because of their situation. Professor Layton shook the thought away, he had always been somewhat attracted to her, he had eyes for god sake, but he was unsure if the feelings were reciprocated.

Until she sat up slightly. "I've been thinking." She said, her voice hoarse from crying and from the silence. He waited for her to speak. "I'm hoping that this is a horrible nightmare, where I wake up in a hospital because I crashed my scooter . . . "There was the Emmy he knew, borderline hysterical. ". . . but I know it's not and I know he is going to force us to have a baby, I know you feel guilty about the process. . ."

He reached up with sad eyes and cupped her cheek, to focus her from her ramblings. She took another shaky breath, nuzzling his hand. "Please understand that no matter what happens between us that I will never hate you for it." Tears lined her cheeks and he brushed them away, to seal the deal she leaned down, brushing her hair back and kissed him softly on the lips.

/

They were woken up abruptly but the door slamming open and two different thugs stormed in. Both the Professor and Emmy jumped up, bumping heads because of their close proximity. "Get up! Come on." The larger of the two said, grabbing Emmy by the wrist and the other grabbing her other arm. "You, keep up." They ordered the Professor as they walked down the hall in their sleep clothes.

They led the way back to Descole's study, where they were shoved into chairs and tied up again. Descole put down a letter that was in his hand and smiled. "Good morning." He said as he got up and stalked around Emmy. "You both look well rested."

Emmy turned away from him and closed her eyes. "I'm sure Hershel told you of my plan." He whispered into her ear. Goosebumps appeared down her arms and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. "It is an honor to be the mother of Ambrosia."

His hand brushed up her bare leg and Professor Layton squirmed uncomfortable in his chair. "No! Don't touch her!" He cried. Descole stood up to full height and pointed at him, the thugs understood him without words and placed a thick piece of tape on his mouth to silence him.

"You are so beautiful." He said, caressing her cheek for a few moments and she turned, snapping her teeth and his hand. He pulled away, knowing how feisty she was. "Naughty girl. If you are good, I may let you stick around to see our child grow up."

"Our child?" She seethed, pulling away from him as much as possible. "There isn't going to be 'our child'."

He laughed slightly at her tenacity as he stood up to full height. "Sadly, I cannot provide half of the DNA required to have a child due to an unfortunate accident when I was a child, which is why our good man Hershel Layton is going to provide it for me, really couldn't ask for a better surrogate." He patted the professor on the shoulders roughly. "He is a genius, which is surely a trait that will pass on nicely."

"You are planning on breeding us like horses." Emmy growled. "It is wrong!"

Descole stalked around the room some more and ignored her. "I know you will never have romantic feelings for me, so out of the kindness of my heart, I am allowing you to conceive the natural way. I really should just do it the clinical way, but this way is more fun for you" He tightened his fists, his knuckles cracking.

"Fun for me?" Roared Emmy from her seat and mentally Professor Layton pleaded with her to quiet down. "You are planning on forcing us to have a child! You are sick!" He backhanded her and split her lip, she was slow to look at him.

"I'm not planning anything, because this is happening!" He shouted before he collected himself, straightening his jacket. "Conception starts this afternoon." Descole turned his attention to his lackeys and nodded his head. "Get her down to the doctor and take him back to the room, we will not be late."

The bigger thug from earlier ripped the tape off Layton's mouth as the other one picked up Emmy, tossing her over her shoulder. She kicked with all of her might and the bigger thug moved over to assist his struggling friend, pulling a syringe from his pocket and shoving it into her backside. "EMMY!" He cried against his ties as she went limp.

"Come on, Professor." He was dragged in the opposite direction from his assistant.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: All Of Me

Author: LastWaterBender

Fandom: Professor Layton

Pairing: Emmy/Layton

Rating: THIS IS VERY RATED M.

Authors Note: This was a hard chapter to write and could trigger some stuff dealing with force. Professor Layton is in a very bad spot and Emmy is trying to keep it together as they are being forced to act upon their feelings, so to speak.

It seemed like hours that he sat alone in the room.

He paced back and forth until his feet ached. He sat on the floor with his back to the wall until his back hurt and then he paced again. What were they doing to her? His mind ran ten million scenarios in every direction and he just wanted her back.

As he began his pacing again when the door opened again. "Come on, Layton." It was the large thug guy, his voice softened like his was normal. "Are you going to follow me or I'm going to have to tie you up?"

Professor Layton held up his hands in surrender. "I'll follow." He said and followed him calmly. He prayed that he was being taken to Emmy, even though in the back of his head he knew what he was about to be forced to do.

"This way." The thug said as he led him up a flight of stairs and down a hall, had he not been in captivity he wondered just how big this place really was. They stopped in front of a large brown door and waited for a moment as the thug knocked.

The door opened to reveal an older man in scrubs. "Right on time, Bigsby." He said stepping aside allowing both of them in. The room was some sort of medical clinic filled with hospital beds and curtains. "Follow me, we've got the serum ready."

"What serum?" Professor Layton asked.

"It's my invention." Explained the doctor as he motion to sit on the bed and he was forced to sit in it as he prepared a needle. "It's a mixture between two drugs to lower inhibition and raise libido, but more importantly sperm count. It has worked beautifully in testing, now for a dry run."

Bigsby held the Professor down as the needle was slid into his neck, he gasped as he could feel the cold liquid go through his veins or at least it was his imagination. "You're going to have to tell me how it works." Said the doctor as if it was a normal situation and Professor Layton got angry.

"HOW CAN YOU SUPPORT THIS?" He roared and fought against his holds. "THIS ISN'T ETHICAL. . ."

The doctor ignored him and turned his attention to Bigsby. "You better get him to the theater, the girl happens to be ovulating and this couldn't have been planned any better." It was as if he was excited for what was about to happen.

The professor was hoisted to his feet and dragged out of the door, into a room two doors away. He was shoved into it unceremoniously and he struggled to maintain his balance. A figure laid on the bed against the wall, who sat up at the interruption. He looked up to see Emmy and he gasped.

They had dressed her up in tightly fitted black dress, her hair in curls and held back by a white flower, make up hiding the bruising on her face. She got up and rushed over to him, the dress did not hide her long legs and he could feel his body react to the sight of her. He couldn't think about that right now. He gathered her into his arms and she cried out his name, burying her face into his chest. "Are you alright?" He whispered, running his hands through the curls. "Please tell me they didn't hurt you."

She shook her head before she looked up at him. "Did he hurt you?" She whispered and he shook his head, she let out a sigh of relief. "They said if I didn't cooperate they would kill you." It came out more of a sob.

"I'm okay, Emmy." He answered as a throat was cleared through a speaker.

It was then that he realized that there was a large two way mirror on the wall. "Get on with the baby making, or I will be forced to take drastic measures." Descole's voice came from the speaker.

Emmy tensed his arms and closed her eyes for a moment. Professor Layton swallowed as he held her, he could feel his skin getting tight and hot with each of her little movements. He willed the hardness from between his legs to disappear. After a moment, she looked up at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

He hissed as her breath tickled his neck. "They injected me with a serum that. . . ." He whispered, ashamed of what his body was doing to him, but couldn't finish describing it. She looked him over, trying to piece together the clues. Her hand went to cup his cheek and that brought her body even closer to his and then she felt him, hard against her. "I'm sorry, I don't know how much longer I can control it." His body was betraying his mind and it pained him.

She shook her head. "It isn't your fault, Hershel." She said softly. "We'll get through this, together." She stood on her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. The moment was brought short when the door slammed open, Bigsby and his companion stormed in with two very large guns.

"Master Descole is getting impatient." Said the other man shoving them at the bed, while Bigsby held a gun at them. "Get moving."

She froze for a second. It was different having the two gunmen in the room at least before they could pretend that they were alone. She took a deep breath and looked at him, seeking courage in him. "Imagine it is just you and me." He said, running his hands up and down her arms bringing goose bumps to her skin.

That became her mantra. Just her and him.

Just Emmy Altava and Hershel Layton

It was the professor who made the first move, he didn't want Emmy to get hurt by Descole, and so he kissed her deeply, pushing her down on the bed. He seemed to have lost all control of his rational mind as each kiss clouded his mind. She tasted so good, her body fit perfectly against him.

This was Emmy that he was kissing out of desperation, not out of love but as preservation of their lives. He froze and pushed himself up and looked away from her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt me, Hershel." She whispered, pulling him back down on top of her and his head rested in the crook of her neck. He couldn't resist as he trailed his lips against her neck and he cursed the serum that was running through him.

"I need to touch you." He whispered between kisses and he froze, realizing what he had just said. It wasn't gentlemanly at all. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. . ."

"It's okay." She whispered, she pushed him off of her gently and sat up, turning so he could unzip her dress. She saw the gun wielding guys against the wall and fought a wave of shyness. Just her and him. Just her and him.

The serum was in full effect and his brain shut down. His fingers traced the path of the zipper, exposing her back and all he knew was that his body wanted more than a sliver of skin. He wanted to get familiar with the canvas that was her body and mark it as his own. His fingers traced her spine, feeling where her rib caged met it when Descole's impatient voice rang through the speaker, not that the professor had heard what he said.

All he knew that she froze before standing up and letting the dress fall to the floor, her eyes begging him to comply. Through the fog, he complied and stood up, unbuttoning his shirt and turned away, hopping to give her the privacy she deserved. Even though in matter of minutes he was going to have to do unmentionable things to her body. His clothes piled on the floor, he wasn't bothered to fold them and he took a deep breath. This was it.

But when he turned around he was speechless. Her body was perfect and he hoped one day he could enjoy it in a different capacity, but the guns pointed at his head encouraged him to move faster. She shied away from his gaze as she crawled back into the bed. He climbed in the bed after her, his hands were on her, this time skin to skin. His fingers traced a path down her breast, giving each of them proper attention and down to her stomach, across her waist and hips. Each touch making her whimper in anticipation.

His lips then traced the path of his fingers. Spending more time getting acquainted with her body.

Foreplay was cut short or he would explode or get shot, both sounded like a good idea. He pulled away to kneel upright. "Come here." His hands were on her waist pulling her to him, sliding her backside over his powerful thighs. She tried to sit up to comply, but he placed a hand on her stomach, then reached forward to stroke his hands down her body, mindful of the purple bruises that littered her body. When he wasn't careful she would flinch and immediately his heart would stop.

Every cell in his body seemed alive, striving, yearning for the moment for it to happen. He felt his one hand sweep to the dip of her waist as his other guided himself into her. He could feel her stretch to take him in, he gently rocked himself forward inch by inch as he watched himself slowly advance into her body and she gasped. "I'm so sorry." He breathed, it took all of his concentration to stop.

She tried to hide a cringe as she looked up at him. "It's okay. It's just been a really long time." She was swallowing him up, taking him in and accepting him as part of her.

Emmy took some stabling breaths before she pulled him down for another kiss, signaling him to continue.

/

Her body and her mind were in agreement. This was absolute torture.

She had wanted this with him for so long, but not under these circumstances. It wasn't fair that they were being forced into this, when they were so close to doing it on their own. She bit her lip from crying out in pain, everything in her body hurt from their earlier confinement and the fight she had with the thugs that littered her body with bruises and the fact that she hadn't been intimate with a guy in a very long time. He stopped moving before he found his rhythm and looked at her with concern, mixed with sadness and anger. "I'm so sorry. Emmy." He whispered, his arms shaking to hold himself up.

Emmy tried to put on a brave front. "Please, don't." She whispered and she took a deep breath. "Don't be sorry."

She kissed him on the lips. His body reacted and he started to move again. His hand found its way to the little bundle of nerves and she gasped, her eyes closing tightly. She heard herself making small hitching noises as she shook. She couldn't hold against this assault for long. It was impossible. Nobody had touched her like this before.

She was spiraling out of control as each snap of his hips not only filled her, but rippled agonizing pleasure along her bud. She felt herself falling away as each deep surge drove her higher towards bliss and it didn't take long for her to explode with pleasure. She cried out as her body clamped down, which only increased the stimulation as the Professor continued to move for a moment, before pausing to circle his thumb around her, drawing her sweet rapture out.

"I've got you, Emmy." He said in a breathless voice, he bent over to hook his arms under hers, pulling her up to straddle his lap, her body flush with his. Both of them sweaty and panting hard, he held her tightly as she tried to regain some semblance of control over her body.

She rested her forehead against his naked shoulder. "Wow." She muttered, breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?" He asked, running his hand through her knotty hair.

"Words gone. Brain gone." She mumbled lazily. "I'm okay."

He pulled back to look her over and she smiled at him, he met her for a kiss and then they were moving again. She did her best lifting herself as his hand under her bottom urged, meeting his more and more erratic thrust. It wasn't long before he stiffened in her arms and cried out her name as he spilled himself into her in strong, hot bursts.

She stroked his slick back with hushed whispers.

For the first time since they were taken, it was as if it was just him and her, even though they were being watched by God knows who. She held him tightly, until he was coherent enough to pull her back into the bed.

They lay on their side, arms securely wrapped around each other both breathing in pants as their legs tangled. He finally looked at her, actually seeing her beautiful face as his mind started to clear, tears streamed down her face involuntarily. He jumped back from her as if she was burning him. "I hurt you. . . "He cried out.

Emmy sat up and caught his hand. "I'm not crying because you hurt me, Hershel." She said and he stopped pulling away to listen to her. "I'm crying because I love you."

She pulled him back down into her arms and held him tightly, whispering calming words in his ear. It was then that she realized that they were actually alone in the room. The only decent thing Descole had done since he captured them.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: All of Me

Fandom: Professor Layton

Rating: M

EmmyXLayton

The hours that followed their encounter were quiet. They were left in the theatre room, abandoned to their thoughts, both of them scared that they ruined everything and yet both of them silent. She laid with her head on his bare chest and his nose buried into her hair with silent tears.

He was truly at a loss of what to say. He was forced to be intimate with his assistant, a woman no more than a girl that he was in love with. Was this what Hell felt like? He had sworn under the gentleman code that he would protect her from the side lines, not letting her know of his feelings because she was young and had the chance to find love in someone closer to her age. His resolve had worn thin after being colleagues for so long to the point that he considered her his friend. Emmy Altava had a distinct way of finding herself in all aspects of his life.

Now what would happen?

What would happen if they made it out of this hell alive?

The questions ran through his head at a million miles a minute and he tightened his grip on her, because who knew when he wouldn't be able to do it again.

"Stop." Emmy said, slicing through the silence. She sat up and looked down at him, her hair pooling down her shoulder onto his chest. He looked at her innocently, trying to understand what she was commanding. "You are going to put yourself into a panic attack if you don't stop thinking."

Her hand placed onto his cheek to get him to look at her. "I cannot help it, Emmy." He said honestly, a tear escaping from his eyes. "How can you not hate me for . . ."

"I will never hate you." Her voice was soft and her thumb brushed away his tear as he looked away. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his cheek.

/

Luke was starting to get angry. The Professor and Emmy had been missing for three days without a trace and Inspector Grosky had barely lifted a finger. It came down to the hands of a ten year old boy to have to save them. He didn't believe that the pair of them would run off on a romantic vacation without telling him.

The Professor and Emmy, together? Like his parents? He surely would've caught on if they were off kissing in a corner or holding hands. There was no way, not with Luke Triton there.

He racked his brains together.

First he should go to the scene of the crime, again. This time he was going to go over it with a fine tooth comb. He had to be missing something.

/

They were moved into an apartment of some sort. It was some sick form of a 'home,' but it gave them the sense of privacy that Descole had allowed for them. It had a bedroom with a large bed and a kitchen with a sitting room. It reminded Emmy of her own apartment, but without all the surveillance and heavy locks on the windows. Descole was dead set on her comfort, for his heir.

Both wore baggy clothing and sat cuddled together on the couch. "Emmy." He said with a breathy sigh, squeezing her fingers.

She sat up to look at him. "Yes?" She asked.

"Thank you." He said simply. She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. After a few deep breaths he spoke again. "I just want to say thank you. I . . ." She couldn't remember a time that he was so inarticulate, if it had been another situation she would've found it endearing. "I also wanted to say that I'm sorry that you got dragged into Descole's vendetta against me and that I never EVER meant to take you against your will."

She looked up at him. "We've been over this. . ." She chided softly.

He sighed. "I know, but I feel so horrible." He said and looked up at her, the look on her face was unreadable. He watched her for a few moments as she looked away and he realized that his own guilt was feeding into her own shame. "I do want you to know that I have harbored some feelings for you that are beyond what an employer should be for his assistant for a while now."

She bit her lip, tears beginning to form in her eyes. He took a deep breath and took her hand in his own. "Even before all of this, I found myself on the path towards a deeper relationship with you and I hoped that one day it would get there. I worry that whatever is planned might ruin any chance of you and I."

Emmy gave his hand a squeeze. "Nothing will come between us, Hershel." She responded with a smile. "And whoever else may come along." She laid a hand on her toned stomach that was hidden under layers of cloth. His heart swelled, poetically of course, before he kissed her softly.

He pulled back and could see love shining in her eyes, he pulled her into a tight embrace and held her tightly. There was real potential that he was going to be a father, if they made it out of there. He leaned against the arm of the chair and brought his feet up, she moved so that she was laying practically on top of him, still holding his hand tightly. Emmy sighed and buried her face into his chest.

/

Rude awakenings seemed to be the norm in their prison.

The door opened and pushed open, the maid came in pushing a cart and bumping it into the door frame. Both of them jumped up, startled. He held her tightly, trying to get a grip on his surroundings. "Oh good, you're both awake." She said, shutting the door and putting covered plates on the table. "You've got a busy day ahead of you."

She pulled out two bundles of clothing and set them on the counter. Both of them sat up slowly and cautiously. "There is no need for you to be scared of me." Said the maid as she tutted around the dining area. "Come on, come eat."

Slowly both of them got up and did what she asked. Pulling the lids to revel eggs and toast. "Thank you." The professor said politely. He watched Emmy nibble slowly on her toast, she was unusually quiet.

"You are quite welcome. I will be back in thirty minutes to come get you." She said as she turned to leave, but she stopped and looked at the both of them. "I think what you are doing for Ambrosia is very beautiful. Oh to be parents to the future king or queen of Ambrosia." She said as she left, the lock clicked in place and the sound was deafening.

Emmy's eyes closed as she breathed in deeply. The hired help was romanticizing their situation into a fabled love story. Two lovers asked to give up their first born in order to one day be king of the newly rediscovered land of Ambrosia. Did they not know that they were held prisoner? It was obvious, the locks were on the outside and yesterday they were drugged, beat and forced into their lovemaking. Tears ran down her cheeks, but were stopped by the very worried professor.

She wanted to scream, knock the table over and break things. He held the sides of her head and gently urged her to look at him. "I'm sure that all of his minions are under some sort of trance, just like last time." He assured her. "No decent person would allow this to happen."

"I don't even know what to think anymore." Emmy answered truthfully. "We are locked inside an apartment, he is trying to give us a sick sense of home."

He pulled her into his arms, mostly to whisper into her ear. "We will be okay, Emmy. I will get us out of here, or die trying." He said into her ear, she nodded against him. She got up, her stomach too uneasy to eat and grabbed her bundle of clothing before disappearing to the bedroom to change.

Professor Layton sighed and dressed himself. Nothing he could say would make the situation any better and he didn't want to make false promises. Emmy returned, wearing a pink dress with a bow around her waist and something stirred inside of him. She sat down next to him and tucked herself into his side. "I'm sorry." She whispered in a small voice. "I didn't mean to vent my frustrations to you."

He wrapped an arm around her tightly. "It's quite alright, my dear." He leaned over and kissed her softly. Their kisses were lazy, as if they were in his home on a Sunday morning, his hand cupped the curve of her neck and held her to him in order to kiss her properly.

Their kisses stopped when the door was pushed open and Bigsby walked in. "Let's go." He said, his face filled with what looked like uncertainty. "It's time to finish raising Ambrosia."

/

They walked onto a balcony that faced the lost city hand in hand. It was the first time in days that they had felt the sun's warmth on their skin and Emmy closed her eyes for a moment to bask in it. Professor Layton pulled on her hand gently for her to stand next to him as they waited between Descole's back and his guards.

He turned around with a smile on his face. "I trust that you both slept well." He said and took a step towards them. Neither of them answered, Emmy looked away. "Today is the day. Today is Ambrosia Day."

Descole nodded to one of his grunts and the giant pipe organ raised from the floor. Bigsby pushed the gun against the professor's back and he released her hand to sit at the organ. "Bard, please grab the sheet music." Bigsby instructed the other thug, who disappeared back inside the fortress and returned with paper that was all too familiar to Professor Layton.

The Song of the Sea.

The Song of the Stars.

The Song of the Sun.

The first song was handed to Emmy and the other two was given to him. Emmy's breath hitched as she looked at the sheet of paper. Of course she loved to sing, but she wasn't particularly good at it. She felt Hershel's strong hand grip her arm in concern and she looked up at him with tears in her eye. "I'm not much of a singer."

"You can do this." He encouraged in a whisper and her heart stopped for a second, she believed him. She kissed him gently and carefully studied the paper.

Everyone waited.

Some more patiently than others. Descole paced behind her like a lion waiting for meat, whereas Bard and Bigsby stood by the door with their guns slung low against their bodies. Professor Layton stood next to her protectively with a hand on her waist.

After what felt like an eternity, she looked at the Professor and nodded that she was ready. He returned the nod and returned to the organ. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing as he began to play the other two songs.


	7. Chapter 7

By late afternoon, they were left alone in their 'apartment.'

Ambrosia rose without a hitch and soon celebration hit the compound, they were locked away. Not that there was really anything to celebrate. The pair sat on the couch, Emmy tucked into his side as he read from a book. Emmy's attention was on his hands that were wrapped around his, she remembered the feeling on his hands on her body, through her hair, caressing her skin.

She shivered at the thought and it caught his attention. "Cold?" He asked.

Emmy shook her head and blushed. "Just thinking." She answered.

His smile could melt the coldest of hearts. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, he was unintentionally oozing charm in her direction. She could swear that her heart had stopped beating for a moment.

"You." She answered cheekily. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, she pulled him closer so that he didn't end it before she was ready. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers breathing heavily that is until her breathing hitched.

He pulled back for a moment. "What's wrong?" He whispered, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

"Can we just pretend," She whispered pressing her lips to his again, before resting her forehead against his. Her long fingers resting on his cheeks, tracing his cheek bones. "That we are in London, just the two of us and we are in your manner."

He kissed her again. "We can pretend, but if we were at home, this would be different." He said.

"Oh?" She asked, sitting up to look at him. He stood up and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom.

He gently laid her on the bed before crawling up the bed and straddling her with his strong legs. He peppered her face with kissed and bit at her neck with the intent of marking her. After long moments of waiting he finally captured her lips with his.

She whimpered, some of her bruises still tender but she didn't let it deter her from pulling his shirt from his waistband. Her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt and soon opened to his bare chest, hanging from his shoulders.

His hands went down her body, around her hip and down her thigh, pulling her leg around his hip so that she could feel the affect she had on him. He was hard and she gasped as he pressed against her, he kissed her deeply, his tongue meeting hers in the middle. His hands found their way under her shirt and he stopped kissing her long enough to pull it over her head. He returned to kissing her as his hands explored her chest, soon his mouth joined in the fun and he captured her left nipple in his mouth as his hands played with the right.

Emmy tossed her head back into the pillow, her fingers running through his hair. He switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as the other before his tongue traced her tone stomach and he pulled off the small cloth that she passed off as underwear.

He reached her most sensitive spot, rolling the sensitive flesh between his thumb and forefinger. Emmy cried out again, writhing in ecstasy as he teased her with his fingers and then his tongue. Her long fingers held the sheets to keep herself from floating away, who knew where the he had learn to do what he was doing to her. After a while she couldn't hold out much longer, her body arched into to him until he flicked over it once, twice and screaming out his name as her whole body seized before her muscles liquefied

Professor Layton pulled himself back up the bed to lay next to her as she struggled to catch her breath. He gathered her tightly against her, nuzzling her neck with his nose. When her heart rate returned to normal, she smiled at him. With a soft kiss to his lips, she rolled them over so that she was on top of him, straddling his body between her powerful thighs. He laughed in surprise at her dexterity and that he was now looking up at her, her hair cascading down her shoulders and stopping at her chest and he noted that her hair was getting long.

She leaned down to kiss him before sliding her body to his thighs in order to free him from his pants and it was his turn to gasp. She stroked it slowly, enjoying watching him squirm beneath her. His hands reached for her, only able to reach her thighs.

"I need you." He said, grabbing her hands off of him. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer and he wanted to feel her surround him. His hand swept the dip of her waist as he used his other hand to guide himself and tossed her head back as she lowered herself onto him. Her eyes closed with concentration, taking her time to swallow him up, even though she wanted him all, now.

His grip tightened on her waist, pulling her down to him harder. She felt him invade deeper into her and her eyes opened to look at him. "You're impatient." Emmy chastised.

"I cannot hold on for very long." His voice was rough He saw exasperation in her darkened eyes, by he saw something else, passion, hunger, yes but also something deeper, love and tenderness. She complied and he filled her completely.

She rocked her hips against his and he met her thrust for thrust. He pushed himself up and tented his legs behind her to push her closer to him and allowing for him to kiss her deeply.

He allowed her to be dominant for a few moments before he couldn't stand it any longer, rolling her over to her back and allowing himself to take charge of the rhythm as she cried out his name and held him close to her. He could feel her muscles clench around him and he knew that both of them were near their peaks.

Her cries got louder as she reached her climax and he wasn't far behind, spilling inside of her. He cried out her name as his muscles gave way, laying on top of her as he tried to catch his breath. Her hands rubbed his slick back as he kissed her shoulder. "I must be crushing you."

She shook her head. "I quite enjoy this." She said softly. "Thank you for allowing me to pretend."

He pushed himself up slightly to look at her. "You don't have to pretend, Emmy." He whispered. "What I feel for you is very real and it has been for a long time."

A hand cupped his cheek. "Me too." She whispered, suddenly emotional. He wiped the tears that escaped down her cheeks.

"Tell me what you are thinking." He said quietly as he watched emotions fill her face.

Emmy looked up at him. "I wish we were in London, in your bed and in the morning we get to go to work and solve puzzles." She answered. "I miss Luke."

"I know, I do too." He whispered, laying back down beside her, pulling the blanket over them and gathering her tightly in his arms. He sighed as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I will figure out a way to get us out of here."

She looked up with a tired smile. "I know you will." She said before burying her face into his shoulder and sighing heavily. Her hand went to down to her covered stomach, her thoughts flashing to what would happen if they were able to get free of Ambrosia. There was a good chance that she could be pregnant. So then what? Did he want to have kids before all of this or would she be tying him down because he would feel that he was obligated to raise the child and resent her for the rest of her life?

"Stop." Hershel's voice interrupted her thoughts, as he tightened his hold on her. "Whatever you're thinking about, it's upsetting you." Taking a stabling breath, she nodded and closed her eyes. "We'll get through this."

She wished that she could be so sure.


End file.
